From A Sad Black Hell
by Rock'n Troll
Summary: Je ne sais plus ce que je suis... Depuis trop longtemps une chose haute et enveloppée dans un drap noir me garde prisonnier... Ils disent que j'ai tué des gens... Beaucoup de gens... Mon calvaire se résume en un mot: Sirius...


**From A Sad Black Hell**

Part 1: Never Real Alone…

Que cela cesse…

Par pitié…

Je n'en peux plus…

Ces cris… Ces hurlements… Ces grincements suraigus…

Je veux mourir… M'en aller…

Le froid fait un boucan venu des tréfonds de l'Enfer…

Un son rauque…

Un sifflement horrible et continu…

Je frissonne… Mon être est parcouru de spasmes et mon esprit tremble…

Des soupirs de fumée sortent de ma bouche gelée…

Des souvenirs me reviennent…

Quelques terribles réminiscences…

La souffrance… La mort… Et toujours ce halo vert…

La poursuite… Les pleurs… Les sanglots… Puis plus rien…

Le vide… Un grand noir profond et absolument abandonné…

Des larmes tièdes puis glacées creusent un sillon le long de mes maigres joues…

J'ai l'impression que cette grande et affreuse créature près de moi me souffle de sa voix faites de heurts les derniers moments de ma vie…

La vie que je possédais avant…

Je revois durant de longues minutes ces instant cruciaux et effroyables…

_Dans un petit village sans histoire qu'une grande plaque ancienne nommait Godric's Hollow… _

_Des citrouilles ornaient l'entrée des rares maisons présentes…_

_Des évènements atroces aux répercussions plus réjouissantes pour le monde des sorciers venaient de se dérouler…_

_Des silhouettes s'agitaient… Une maison au bout du village n'était plus que des ruines fumantes…_

_Une ombre s'approchait dans le ciel…_

_Un vacarme immense se fit entendre et un objet volant atterri maladroitement sur la route le long de la maison…_

_L'ombre descendit de l'engin et marcha en titubant vers ce qui restait du bâtiment…_

_Des morceaux de murs tenaient encore, cachant presque pudiquement deux corps inertes, de ceux qui furent James et Lily Potter…_

_Des larmes s'écrasèrent lourdement par terre… L'ombre se dirigea vers un endroit reculé de la maison…_

_Un bébé en lévitation poussait de petits gémissements apeurés et de douleur…_

_L'ombre recueilli le petit être et le prit dans ses bras…_

_Le bambin cessa quelque peu de sangloter…_

_L'ombre se retourna et sorti des décombres…_

_Puis s'écroula à genoux… Elle ne pouvait cesser de pleurer…_

_Un craquement se fit entendre… Un géant vint et se pencha vers l'ombre…_

_Des paroles, des murmures furent échangés…_

_Le bébé changea de bras… L'engin volant reparti vers les cieux sombres avec à son bord le géant et le bébé qui a survécut…_

_L'ombre resta un court moment sur les lieux… Une leur bleue illumina les environs et l'endroit devint désert…_

_Autre part, dans diverses rues, deux ombres se couraient l'une après l'autre…_

_La première, trébuchante et trapue, lançait des éclairs vert à tout va, et la deuxième cria des menaces et mots de vengeance…_

_Les braillements se mêlèrent aux claquements des corps qui tombaient…_

_La silhouette voûtée disparue…_

_Et l'ombre la poursuivant tomba à terre, emportée par de très violentes crises de larmes…_

La grande peur encapuchonnée se déplace et s'en va un instant…

La faucheuse part et mes souvenirs s'atténuent…

Les cris cessent… Un temps…

Je regarde par les barreaux de ma cellule…

La seule lueur de clarté qui semble me maintenir en vie…

La lune, douce, bleue et argentée…

Une autre personne se trouve sans cette petite pièce…

Un ombre, tapie dans un recoin sombre et muet…

Elle me regarde…

Elle me fixe, m'observe…

Du coup de l'œil, je l'aperçois…

Cette silhouette ne bouge pas…

Le vent semble la transpercer…

Mais je sais qu'elle est là…

Je la sens…

Je l'entends maintenant…

On dirait qu'elle gémit… qu'elle pleure…

Je crois remarquer des perles couler le long des joue de l'ombre…

Je veux m'approcher…

Lui parler…

Mais je reste pétrifié…

Je sens, j'entends un souffle…

Un vent glacial, un murmure gelé…

Telle une feuille morte qui tremble face au vent d'automne…

J'ai l'impression de rêver…

De nager dans les volutes brumeuses et floues du songe…

Mais la morsure du froid me le fait savoir…

Je suis réveillé, je vois ne suis pas seul…

Des yeux se tiennent là, dans le noir profond…

Des gouttes de peur en suspension dans l'air froid…

Le souffle persiste… Plus fort, plus glacial…

Je discerne ou pense discerner des mots…

Des entrelacs de syllabes qui tentent de m'atteindre…

Un soupire… L'ombre me soupire quelque chose à l'esprit…

Je tends l'oreille… Me concentre…

Et je l'entends… Très faible…

Un mot… Un simple mot…

Dont la signification m'échappe depuis trop longtemps…

Je le reçois en pleine face comme une bourrasque violente…

Je crois même le lire… le voir se former en lettres de brumes…

Sirius…

Je ne comprends pas au début…

Puis tout est parfaitement clair…

Sirius… Voilà ce que l'ombre m'exhale…

Sirius…

Mais qui est-ce ?


End file.
